


在樱花盛开之前

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	在樱花盛开之前

1.

我是在十三岁的时候开始学艺的。江户川后期，仍有许许多多女孩迫于生计出家学艺。那时我们家家道中落，学艺需要大笔开销，父亲仍执意将我送到了京都。说实话，对于从小只有乐舞这方面兴趣的我来说，我心里是高兴的，父亲拍着我的肩膀做下决定的那一刻，我也知道他是替我感到骄傲的。不用再像邻居小孩一样天天起早贪黑忙活生计，能去做自己擅长的事，甚至还可以成为全家人的光，世代以几个榻榻米大小的店面为生的日子将不复存在。

那个女人比我高出许多，我必须搁下面子刻意抬起头，才能勉强看到她的眼睛。她的手紧扣着我的肩膀，我不敢轻举妄动，好像只要不服从的话，下一秒我的骨头就会在她手中粉碎。“身材不够好，脸蛋也不够漂亮。”她用力地抬起我的下巴逼迫我直视着她，而后盯了我一会儿手又迅速抽掉，我的头顺势难堪地耷拉了下去。身后的父亲唯唯诺诺的，低眉顺眼做着补救。女人又看了我很久，这次是直直看进我的眼睛，倏而蛮不在意地挪开。从没见过长成这样的眼睛，她说，音调平平的掩饰了感情。待到父亲走后，女人突然伸出手来，很用力地捏了一下我的脸。“你被骗了，小孩。”女人装出悲悯的表情，嘴里轻叹出一口气，“如果你不能成为花魁，你永远也别想从这里出去。”

那一刻我意识到，从我踏入那栋屋子的那一瞬间，我就已经进入了那场虚无缥缈的梦境。

2.

后来我才知道，那个女人是当时花见的头牌花魁千叶。我原以为她肯定带上了对我的某种成见，但那天之后，她却是天天把我带在身边。除了一些日常的清理，还要应付她和客人们的应酬。刚开始我还是低声下气的，天天埋着头不敢看人，说起敬语磕磕绊绊，斟起酒来手也不住地抖。但好在我擅长于融入环境，或者难听点说叫逆来顺受。日复一日的工作无疑在我的身体上留下了痕迹，我的手臂不再如少女一般纤细，脸上也似乎攀满了时间的荆棘。不可否认，我后来的确成为了一位很出色的侍从，那些男人在我斟完酒后甚至会道上一句感谢。

一天晚上临近就寝，千叶突然从口袋里拿出一个御守，轻轻掂了掂捧到我的面前。“涩琪，没记错的话今天应该是你的生日。”我吃惊地愣在了原地，因为看不到尽头的生活我心里早已不再有生日这个概念。我仔细想了想，我已经十五岁了，按当地习俗来说已经是可以成为见习艺伎的年龄。“是我很多年前在神社求的，留在我这也是白占位置。”她眼睛并不看我，好像只是原本就想丢掉的垃圾被风吹走了而已。“说起来，去过神社么？”她说完又在嘴边架起了长长的烟杆，我的眼前顿时一阵迷蒙。

我一定是在那一刻看见了那只狐狸的。它的皮毛是均匀的褐色，似乎盈润得能反射出光芒。它的面前是一个巨大的鸟居，鸟居是神域的入口，提醒着世人一旦踏入神界就不能轻举妄动。狐狸战战兢兢，不住地看向四周，脚步踌躇不定，似乎迫不得已，最终蹑手蹑脚地向着鸟居走去。

烟雾逐渐消散，千叶利落地起身，伸出手示意我和她一起走。她领着我走到了走廊尽头的房间，自然地省去敲门径直走了进去。那是一间挺宽敞的房间，里面的一切都浸泡在迷幻的粉红色里。“她是柱现，从今往后你就跟着她。”她穿着素色的浴衣，看起来正在卸妆，散落的头发还遗留下一些束起压褶过的痕迹，颈后褪去一半白色的肌肤透出一丝诡异。我不知道该说些什么，觉得怎样做都不对。她也只是一言不发，头向前探着注视镜子，等到千叶走后，她的嘴里才幽幽地念出了我的名字。

裴柱现是从小在这里长大的，那是我从别人口中听说的。她的父母无力养她长大，只好把她带到了这里，也算是对她的未来有了一点寄托。她自小开始学艺，纯熟的技艺就算和前辈相比也排得上前列。她从小就远近闻名，许许多多的人为博她一笑不远千里而来。人们说她生来薄命，好在生了一副标致的脸蛋，在很多人的眼里，她是生而为艺伎的。

3.

其实那并不是我和裴柱现的初见。初见她的那天下着小雨，我刚买完新鲜的蔬菜在后院小跑着。原本雨水早已覆在我的睫毛上模糊了目光，但她便是那样陡然撞进了我的视野。她正在那条坑坑洼洼的石板路上走着，浅紫色的浴衣勾勒出她轻俏的曲线，腰肢扭动的妖娆任凭束带多么宽大也遮挡不住。她的头发盘在头顶，背后的衣领下倾着悬在半空，露出了白皙细腻的脖颈。纤细的小腿在衣摆下若隐若现，木屐踩在地上发出清脆的声响。她手上正握着油纸伞，伞上的图画随着她手上的动作一圈圈旋转流动。待到转角的地方，我才隐约看清了她的面容。她是清高自持的，她美得默无声息，如同此刻下落的细雨。

但后来想想，我一定是来到京都的第一个晚上就见过她了。那天晚上夜幕渐深，花见小路上的人越来越多，小贩的叫卖声在人群中肆意穿梭，泡泡在微光下折射出七彩光影。千叶领着我回到那栋屋子，但并没有进去，而是远远站着，示意我朝里面看。隔着木栅栏，许许多多的男人正朝着里面张望。而透过他们不住挥舞的手臂，我看见了里面那群花枝招展的女人。她们骚姿弄首，宽大的袖口透出肤如凝脂，发簪上的挂饰颤抖着摇摇欲坠。她们只是静静地坐在那里，一颦一簇就足以引来窗外人的惊呼。衣服上艳丽的色块碰撞出花火，她们融入那片色彩，像是被画在身后浮世绘中的人物。“花魁，花魁。”男人们的声音此起彼伏，无休无止。我后来意识到，那肯定是在叫裴柱现，她肯定是坐在正中间，服饰和妆容最精致的那一个。可是她似乎不屑于向外面看上一眼，只是留下一副线条明晰的侧脸，有时还用折扇微微掩面。她只是用她清冷的眉目，上勾的眼尾，翕动的鼻尖，轻启的朱唇，孑然一身编织着她的浮生幻世。

4.

那之后，我才算是真正踏上了学艺的道路。裴柱现并不如我预想的那样刻薄，她似乎并不吝啬于将自己的技艺全盘托出。裴柱现教我弹三弦琴，她总是不言不语，我按错音的时候，她也只是用手轻轻握住我的手指，在琴弦上缓缓滑动。而她也总会随着音调浅浅哼唱，她的声音听起来是那样温柔而易碎。她还教我跳舞，她时而牵着我的手调整我握扇的手势，时而拍拍我的肩示意我调整平衡。她总是静静地坐在我面前，用手打着节拍领着我的舞步，我总会在那些回头的间隙看见她嘴角不易察觉的上扬。

尽管那段日子我过得还算充满兴致，但一路走来我还是发现我的脚上早已沾满了泥泞。我抚摸着我的虎口，那里因为长时间握扇已经浮起了一层硌手的茧子。那天我坐在窗边看着窗外的樱花，和家乡的樱花不大一样，这里的樱花更加鲜红，似乎昭示着更加顽强的生命力。从小到大我都是习惯于从自然事物中汲取能量的人，正当我想把窗帘拉得更开的时候，裴柱现突然出现在门口厉声叫着我的全名，又气势汹汹地走到我身旁拍掉了我的手。如果皮肤上的针刺感只停留了几秒钟，肌肤接触那干脆的声响拍打在心脏上也足以形成疼痛。我瞪大了眼睛，但不敢看她，我没想到她是这样滥用情绪的人。“你忘记规定了。”她的语速很快，干脆而决绝。“对不起。”我仍是跪坐的姿势，身子转向她的方向。“樱花是会凋零的。”我知道这是她为她唐突的行为给出的理由，奇奇怪怪的，这样毫无因果关系的理由从她嘴里说出来也变得理所当然了。而后她没多说什么，只是叫我把昨天学的舞蹈再跳一遍给她看。

年末的时候，花见小路上流连的人愈发多了起来。千叶也终于被京都的一位将士相中，她得以离开这个她又爱又恨的地方。伴随而来的却是一位隐姓埋名已久的富商对裴柱现的纠缠，听说他对她是一见钟情。他承诺要下重金迎娶裴柱现，这对年纪尚小，甚至还未成为花魁的裴柱现来说无疑是一件天大的好事。但裴柱现仍旧不为所动，好似只是风吹乱了她的头发，她也没有去理会。

即便裴柱现有再大的决心，礼节上的事情她也是不敢耽搁的。那天晚上我见到了那个男人，头发梳得干净利落，五官立体而显出力道，目光中透出一丝坚毅。裴柱现正在台上翩翩起舞，而我则是作为侍从坐在台下，帮那个男人斟酒摇扇。那是我第一次近距离看作为舞者的裴柱现跳舞。她的动作透露着游刃有余，舞动的袖口一寸寸撩拨着周围的空气。和服上的图画流动了起来，我是那样迷恋色彩斑斓的画面，又或许我是迷恋裴柱现本身。她的舞姿也如同她一样，是轻点在水面上泛出的波纹，而后消散在风中不留一丝痕迹。

5.

那时世界上发生了许多事情，我总是会讲给裴柱现听。人们发明出了先进机器去取代夜以继日的劳动，印象派的画家创造出了跳脱写实范畴的光与影。其实我也不太知道那些读起来很拗口的地方都是哪里，我也不知道那些是不是真实发生的事情，可能这个世界的本质就是无比虚幻。裴柱现也总是置身事外一般，好像永远活在另外一个世界。就连我和她说，时代可能要更替了，她也丝毫不在意。她总是目光停滞地望向远方，不说一句话，又或许她根本没有在听。

我第一次登台，是裴柱现和富商相约见面的那个夜晚。那晚的房间里，裴柱现和富商一同坐在台下，几个稚气未脱的童仆在他们身旁陪同。而我则是一个人在台上，跳着裴柱现一直以来教我的那曲舞蹈。我没有忘记把下巴抬到合适的高度，以前她总是用她的指尖在我的下巴留下一片微凉。我没有忘记转身的动作要干净利落，以前她的手总是覆在我的腰际带动我的舞步。我没有忘记眼神要紧跟着舞动的手指。我没有忘记点地的脚尖不能发出声响。我没有忘记她教给我的每一个细节，那无疑是我完成得最好的一次。

舞蹈结束，童仆在底下欢呼鼓掌，发出了风铃般清脆的笑声。我一直保持着结束的动作，我在等待，却也不知道自己在等待什么。我分明看见了裴柱现眼里泪光闪烁，但她却没有看我一眼。男人的掌间迸发出缓慢而厚重的掌声，裴柱现偏过头去，时间在那一刻突然慢到近乎停止。后来，她只是由着那个男人拉着她起身一起走了。我眼睁睁地看着她的衣摆在地上拖曳，他们朝着更深的不知名的黑暗走去。

那天晚上我做了一个梦，我梦见我和裴柱现一起去河畔看樱花。樱花花瓣落在她的发间，在我们的指尖缠绕飘落，而后铺满了蜿蜒的小径。醒来的时候我浑身是汗，湿透的衣服黏在身上引起阵阵缩瑟。你不能腐烂在这里，康涩琪，我在心里这样和自己说。也是在那一刻，我听见了梦境全然破碎的声音。

6.

本应该是一个稀松平常的傍晚，天边的余晖还未褪尽。走廊上变得通透明亮，所到之处明星荧荧，绿云扰扰。所有人都欢笑着，心甘情愿被温润的夜色浸没。我正帮裴柱现做着梳妆，不时抬起头望向面前的镜子，她眼睛里填满的黯淡自始至终没有减少几分。我看着她白皙的后颈，刚刚是我，一寸一寸地帮她抹上脂粉，遮挡掉那些稀稀落落的粉红色印记。

“姐姐，我要走了。”我在帮她插上最后一支发簪的时候这么说，平平的音调像毫无波澜的水面。

“你出不去的。”她看向镜子里的自己，不定的眼神不知道有没有飘向我这里。那之后只是沉默，她阻断了所有流向水潭的支流。有树叶飘落在水面上，但它们不会动了，它们脱离枝干的一瞬间就和那潭水一起死了。

“我要走了。”我多么希望她能听出我的言外之意，可是我瞬间意识到她就算听出了什么也不会承认。我手上的脂粉奁不知怎么的就掉了，重重地砸在地上震动着我的胸腔。

“我可以帮你。”

我心里原本燃起的一缕怒火就这样被她的一句话浇灭了。奇怪的感情堵在我的喉咙口，眼睛火辣辣得疼，我也不知道那些眼泪是因为什么感情而掉落的了。也是在我最落魄的那一刻，她突然转过头来看我。她又把嘴唇故意画小了，没有覆上颜色的那些部分苍白而干瘪。我就那样吻上了她的唇。她先是后退了一下，而后任由我开拓那片轻薄的柔软。我的手攀上她的肩膀，即使隔着厚重的和服，好像也能感受她断断续续的颤抖。

“樱花会凋零的，是姐姐你说的。”

我在喘息的间隙这样说，并不给裴柱现回答的时间。她的头微微后仰着，身下的椅子也似乎随着失去平衡的身子一下下敲打着地面。脂粉的香气在我的鼻尖萦绕，而我更贪婪的是她身上最原始的肉体的气味。我的鼻尖磨蹭着她的下巴，她的颈窝瞬间被我的气息充满。我舔舐着她的锁骨，在那里留下啃咬的痕迹。她终于猛地握住了我的手臂，也许正犹豫着要不要推开，但却是嘴里吐出的轻俏气息打破了僵持。

“樱花会凋零。我也会死去。”她的身子似乎还在浮浮沉沉，说出这句话的时候已经没有了力气。她唇上的红色被我吻开了，她还是那样的美，即便眼角悬着一绺散乱的头发。

“今年樱花盛开的时候，我的尸体会被埋在樱花树下，樱花会开得愈发耀眼绚烂。”

裴柱现真的很会骗人。那样明媚的词语被她用这样的方式说出来，她的眼睛里却突然变得明亮透彻了。她是爱美的，她是爱花的。她每天都会给房间里的那些花换水，尽管她心里很清楚那些花不过只能活上两三天。她肯定也想出去看看樱花。我又想起了我做的那个梦，梦里她很想甩开我的手奔跑起来，但她害怕自己会踩脏了地上散落的花瓣，只是小心翼翼一步步往前走着，不时抬头看看枝头上嵌在蓝天里的樱花。她摘下一朵送到我的手里，而后她笑了，那是我唯一一次听见她的笑声。

“姐姐，我是不会让你……”

“别说敬语了，涩琪。”

“以后我们不再是前后辈的关系了。”

不知道是什么时候，窗外突然开始下起了雨。窗帘的缝隙中透出一束绿色，我顺势把窗帘拉开，裴柱现这次没有再阻止我。窗外是一棵不会长出花来的大树，它的绿色被雨水冲洗得透亮洁净，那颜色过于满盈，好似随时都会冲破窗户进入屋里。我庆幸着这场雨让我能解放眼泪，我真的哭了很久，直到鼻腔被堵塞住了呼吸困难才停下。也是后来我才意识到，窸窸窣窣下落的雨，也掩盖了裴柱现气若游丝一般的哭声。

7.

后来那场轰轰烈烈的花魁道中，我是从友人口中听说的。花见小路上被挤得水泄不通，谁都想一窥花魁的美貌。她的木屐也是人们从未见过的那样高，她好似变成了可以俯视众生的神明。她成为了花见历史上最年轻的花魁，她会被载入史册，被世人永远铭记。

我是在拥有第一台相机的时候才真正感觉到江户川时代的逝去。穿上西装的人越来越多，我也拥有了一件洋式的长裙，穿起来简便而舒适，比和服少了许多累赘。我没有忘记买了一件小一号的，同样颜色样式的给裴柱现。虽然我知道她大概不会喜欢，她只会用指甲勾勒着她和服上的刺绣，撇下的嘴角里填满不屑。在去神社的路上友人嘲笑了我一路，说我来京都这么多年却从来没有来过神社。神社此刻就藏在我们眼前的山林里，被一片青葱的绿色包围着。上山的路很长，看到鸟居的时候，我们都已经开始微微喘息。而那鸟居重叠绵延，似乎永远也看不到尽头，浓郁的朱红色在绿林的衬托下更加热情。我没有忘记在鸟居的入口拍下照片，但后来我意识到，照片洗出来会是黑白的，和鸟居的本貌相比实在称不上礼物。我们顺着小路走着，鸟居上面的年份都是落成时写下的，这样看来我仿佛正置身于时光隧道之中，不知道哪一步就会跌入时间的乱流。我从写着现在日期的鸟居，一直走到了我初到京都时的年份。走到那里时我的身上已经覆上了一层细汗，胸腔也产生了异样的压迫感。原来才五年，五年时间，我却仿佛经历了一生一世。“往上走吗？”友人在前面回头看我。“不了吧。”我摇了摇头，走不完的。我们走的每一条路都没有尽头。

我又一次看见了那只狐狸。那狐狸不再是那样小心翼翼，看起来丝毫没有了敬畏之心，只当是玩乐一般，朝着鸟居的方向跑去。但终于，它只是窜到了一旁的草丛里，而后消失在了那片绿色之中。

在夜幕落下之时，我们缓缓走下山去吃饭。或许等一下我们会去吃面，然后会吃到溏心蛋。那么我就可以和裴柱现说，神社下面那家面馆的溏心蛋很好吃，我们一起去吃一次吧。又或许山下根本没有面馆。但是我会回去，在樱花盛开之前。

-Fin-


End file.
